


Wish Granted

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crack, M/M, an au where they are bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Art for FestiveFerret's fic "A Wish For Wings"





	Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wish for Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811200) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 




End file.
